


备孕风波 上

by 2water



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 15:10:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2water/pseuds/2water





	备孕风波 上

Orm总说，Arthur对他的爱全都用在了看他起身，白色浊液缓缓从大腿内侧流下来时目不转睛的眼神。但实际上，他们都明白，更多的爱在清晨，忍耐着头颅重量压在手臂的痛楚，闭目细嗅的时光。

“嗯......”怀里的人皱了皱眉，眼睛缓缓张开，暼了Arthur一眼后就翻了个身背对他。男人也没什么所谓，他知道这只是弟弟兼爱人半睡半醒间对地表人体温的不适应。

躺着适应了会光线，待肌肉慢慢苏醒，亚特兰蒂斯现任国王一个鲤鱼打挺坐起身。穿上粉色的小兔子拖鞋，拖拖拉拉晃进厨房，准备了酸奶浆果拌坚果粒，拿出冰箱中的半成品松饼，熟练地煎了煎扔上黄油。Mera常笑他明明是个五大三粗的壮汉，却会缩在家里像个家庭主夫般里里外外照顾Orm。可Arthur喜欢做这些，系着花边小围裙，撸起袖子，给Orm做些海底见不到的好吃的，看对方咀嚼时眼里露出奇异的光彩，却故意装出满不在乎的别扭模样。

把盘子放在弟弟面前时，对方正昂着下巴往领口里塞餐布，仔细地扯平褶皱后，才优雅地拿起刀叉开始用餐。

“难得这两天亚特兰蒂斯没什么事情要处理，我们今天出去逛逛吧？给你买些短袖薄衣服，去餐厅吃点东西，你不是一直对快餐很好奇吗？晚上有小美人鱼音乐剧的演出，我们可以......”

Orm挑眉，嘴角爬上一点嘲讽的笑意。“难道你忘了吗？我们预约了医生。”

一句话捋平了Arthur傻笑的脸，他垂头丧气地把自己那份松饼叉得稀碎。他当然记得医生的事，但各种说不清道不明的原因让男人打心底里拒绝。

他们只是运气暂时不太好，哪里到了要看医生的程度呢？

事情要从上次Atlanna跟Tom来看望独自在城镇中居住的Orm说起。看到小儿子在婚后逐渐稳定下来，放弃了要养精蓄锐东山再起的念头，准备好好辅佐君王和丈夫，Atlanna甚是欣慰。她牵着Orm的手，看不够似的左右打量漂亮的孩子，说了这么一句话。

“真好，我终于能放心了。接下来，就盼着你们能让我早日当奶奶了。”

早日当奶奶。Atlanna简简单单就能说出口的一句话，在Orm听来可是如雷轰顶。到这一瞬间他才猛然想起，同Arthur结婚搬到陆地已有一年半，两人性生活绝称不上少，也从未采取过任何避孕措施，可他到现在都没有过一丁点的怀孕迹象。阅读的一本本海底人生理医学书籍在他脑子里迅速略过，其中明确写着，同一对性伴侣正常性生活一年以上，未采取避孕措施，却没有正常怀孕，就达到了不孕不育的标准。

不孕不育。几个大字哐哐哐砸进Orm脑海。

当晚，Orm就缠着在王国忙碌一天的Arthur通过各种渠道，联系了一位在陆地生活的亚特兰蒂斯人生殖科医生。足够优秀又生活在地面的的医生屈指可数，预约排队一排就到了一个月之后。

或许有人要问了，亚特兰蒂斯男性是如何怀孕，他们的生殖系统问题又怎么能咨询陆地医生？

自从Arthur跟Orm第一次做爱那天起，亚特兰蒂斯亲王的身体就敏锐地察觉到，它的主人再也无法让任何一位女性诞下后代，只能由自己承担起这个艰巨任务。亚特兰蒂斯沉没后，借助进化和三叉戟的力量，居民获得了与许多海洋鱼类相似的生理功能，在适当的时候为了维持种族的延续，可在成年后重新进行分化。这样的事情也发生在Orm身上。在他以为自己身体不舒服肚子疼了好几天后，才后知后觉发现自己多了条阴道。

有阴道＝有宫腔＝能怀孕，这大概是约定俗成的事实。显然在Orm身上没能兑现。

两个人偷偷摸摸在Vulko介绍的朋友指引下从后门绕进诊室，像每对要不上孩子的焦虑夫妻一样手拉手并肩坐在桌前。

看上去还很年轻的女性主任医生推了推眼镜，冲Orm咧开一个安抚的笑容。“请您到后面的房间，上台子进行一下检查。”

紧张地看看身边的丈夫，Orm深呼吸后站起身在助手带领下走到了白色帷帐后。

“我们会检查一下引导跟宫颈的基本情况，有没有感染或其他影响受精着床的因素，之后会给王h...陛下的丈夫开一张经阴的B超单子。”医生说完后向助手使了个眼色，后者麻利地拿出一张单子，没等Arthur看清上面的内容就指挥他签好了名字。“常规需要检查一下精子的质量和活动度，Stony医生会带您去取精室。”

半摸不着头脑的Arthur跟着一脸冷漠的小医生走到了名为取精室的房间。里面一个个类似厕所的小隔间，带着一股浓重的消毒水气味。一想到这么多的消毒水是为了掩盖什么，Arthur就感到头昏脑涨。

Stony医生把一个贴好姓名标签的试管塞到Arthur手里，毫无感情地解说取精过程。每个隔间中都配备小板凳，纸巾，成人杂志，装备各式艺术电影的平板电脑，只需通过手淫将精液取至试管中，交给检验员即可。

“精子的质量？我的精子质量怎么会有问题，瞧瞧我们那性生活，多么完美......怎么可能有质量问题，我的精液是最好的精液，用来捐精都是医院抢着要的那种......”Arthur嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨着，单手脱下裤子，掏出还沉睡着的阴茎。太奇怪了，在医院里撸管，陌生的环境让Arthur觉得勃起都有困难。

“唉~~~~~”

隔壁间一声哀怨的长叹吓得Arthur差点跳起来，背上也爬上一层鸡皮疙瘩。一想到旁边或许就是一个阳痿的可怜男人，他突然产生了一种前所未有的恐惧。

许久没自己解决过的Arthur把老二套弄得都快磨秃噜皮了，才好不容易想着Orm在床上的模样射出来。

迈着挫败的步子回到诊室，Arthur对上了Orm与自己相似的表情。脸红，尴尬，不适。他这才想起，Orm要躺在检查台上，裤子褪下双腿分开，向外人展示在这之前只有Arthur见过的，与其他男性不同的甬道。医生把抹了润滑剂的阴道镜强行伸进去，用小刷子刮取分泌物，手指插进去探弄。Orm又是如何紧咬下唇忍耐下来的呢？

用力握住Orm冰凉的手，Arthur咽了口唾沫等待医生的下文。

“不必太紧张，现在我国的不孕不育率已经超过了1/8，很多夫妻都遇上了自然怀孕困难的问题。有可能是器质性的原因，但很多情况下，原因是不明的。刚刚进行三合诊，感觉Marius先生的子宫......怎么说呢，比一般人要小，阴道镜也显示宫颈发育不是很成熟。”医生深深吸气，像是不知该如何表达。“大多数的亚特兰蒂斯男性，都会在20岁以前确认自己在伴侣关系中担任的...角色，并及时进行分化。Marius先生分化时已经快三十岁了，很难要求生殖腔的发育达到与他人相同的完善。”

“所以......是我的身体导致怀不上孩子吗？”Orm的表情和声音都还称得上镇定自若，被Arthur包在掌心里的手却止不住地发抖。 

“我们还需要进一步的检查。不过虽然您的器官发育不完备，也并不会对受孕造成很大影响。过后做完B超才能确定生殖腔的情况，精子的检查也要下周才能出结果。在此期间，我建议两位采取定时性交的方式。根据您记录的基础体温，下周一晚上或周二早上同房会有较高的受孕几率......”

搂着Orm发软的腰走出医院时，Arthur还在故作轻松嘻嘻哈哈地念叨，“这医生一点儿都不了解我们，什么叫周一晚上或周二早上同房，我们完全变成‘和’，或者‘至’！”

Orm一言不发地剜了他一眼，眼神在说“你怎么还笑得出来”。他看上去身心俱疲，坐进副驾驶就闭上了眼睛。

“宝贝儿......”男人一边开车，一边握住了Orm瘫在膝头的手。“别担心，我们只是暂时运气不好，可能我们的孩子还没做好准备。”

“别安慰我了......”Orm自嘲地笑了笑扭过头去，手也冷漠抽走。“医生只是看在国王的面子上，说什么影响不大。事实摆明在眼前了，就是我的原因，我的身体不具备孕育的能力。瞧瞧，Arthur，我还有什么用，连个王储都给不了你。我们就不该在一起......”

“嘿！”Arthur大声打断，不轻不重地在Orm手臂拍了一下，猛停下车，掐住对方的下巴强行让他转回头，紧皱眉头责备地盯着Orm含着泪光的蓝眸。“我以国王的身份命令你，Orm Marius，不许再说这样的话！”

Orm缓缓扬起下巴，一侧嘴角勾出皮笑肉不笑的表情，目光里满是无奈。“可你没法否认我说的话。”

Arthur气不打一处来地瞪了Orm许久，却还是说不出反驳的字句。他恼火地重新发动汽车，不再看Orm的脸。“总之，不要再胡思乱想。就严格按照医生的建议来，你也不要自以为是，生孩子是我们两个人的事情，别想当然地把责任揽到自己身上！你急切的心情我理解，我也想要孩子，但如果因此影响了原本的生活，就得不偿失了。无论怎样，我陪着你，两个人一起坚持下去，好吗？”

丈夫的声音越来越轻，带上了恳求的味道。Orm把额头抵在车窗玻璃上望着街道，没回答好也没说不好，只是在Arthur看不见的地方，委屈地咬住了下唇，悄悄红了眼眶。

自初次见面，争斗，相恋，到现在足有两年，他们的感情遇上了有史以来的最大危机。万万没想到，危机的源头是备孕这件本该令人开心的事。

短短一个周末，Orm拿出了自己亚特兰蒂斯最聪明学士的劲头，阅读了数十篇万字文献，俨然成为了不孕不育专家。他根据营养学列出最有利于怀孕的食谱，密密麻麻写好摆在Arthur面前，还强迫七海之王戒了酒。

“看，目前的官方数据，我国的不孕不育率大约为15%，但有统计显示真实情况已经远远超出这个数字。”Orm举着平板电脑，边念边往丈夫手里塞了杯热牛奶。“这都是你们吸气种造下的孽，污染，辐射，不健康的生活方式。大概地表人正在趋于灭绝吧，这也是大自然自我净化的方式。”

Arthur哑口无言，只能吨吨吨把杯中的白色液体一饮而尽。

“别忘了晚上按时回来，少让Mera把她的工作推给你。”出门前，Orm的叮嘱取代了告别吻。还没等Arthur说话，金发亲王就转身回屋内继续攻读文献。

身为亚特兰蒂斯的现任国王，地表人心目中的超级英雄，正联的成员之一，Arthur下水后立即投身伟大的正义事业。他带着不情不愿的Murk和一支小队，解决了印度洋比较严重的海盗劫持事件，再把周末堆积的事务处理妥当，地面早已入夜。Arthur推开家门时还在委屈巴巴地想，海底无法判断时间也不是他的错，并做好准备挨Orm劈头盖脸一顿骂。

可家里静悄悄，只有餐厅亮着昏黄的灯光，桌上摆着用防蝇网罩住的晚餐。

Arthur蹑手蹑脚走进卧室，看到他的弟弟已经入睡，身体蜷在被子下侧躺着，半张脸陷进枕头，眉头仍旧忧虑地微皱。男人走过去拿开放在枕边的厚书，关上床头灯，轻轻在爱人侧脸落下一吻，回到餐厅用Orm准备的营养晚餐。

难得温情的一夜并没持续多久。还做着些玄幻奇梦，就被由远至近的呼唤和拍在脸上越来越重的巴掌叫醒了。

“嗯......别吵——”Arthur拖着长音迷迷糊糊把骑在肚子上的人掀下去，翻了个身继续睡。

“ARTHUR CURRY！起床——！！！”下一秒七海之王就被疯狂晃动脑袋，耳边炸开惊雷般的怒吼。Arthur从床上鱼一般弹起，看见Orm正满脸愠色地瞪着他。

他看了看闹钟上显示的5：58，再转头看看他生气的丈夫。Orm整齐穿着深蓝色睡衣，金色的头发湿漉漉地翘着，显然刚冲过热水的白皙皮肤泛着好看的粉色。而那张平日总说些扫兴话的嘴巴，此时正一张一合地催促Arthur起床洗澡，陪他做爱。

做爱，多么美好的字眼。Arthur被迫起床的不满一扫而空，乐呵呵地凑上去想亲亲。

“不要......先去洗澡。”Orm别开脸把对方踹下床。“洗干净一点！”

好不容易把自己弄得香喷喷，Arthur围了条浴巾就走出浴室，一抬头就看见Orm已经躺在床上做好了准备。

原本以为自己会看到一副活色春香图的Arthur顿时有点心凉。主动求爱难道不该是脱光光，交叠双腿，诱惑地侧撑着脑袋，脸上挂着魅惑的笑容，冲Arthur勾勾手指打开双腿吗？但实际上，Orm只是把睡裤脱了一般，整个人瘫在被子下，不耐烦地拍拍床，满满的赶快办事的意思。

当然，作为血气方刚的成年男人，Arthur只萎了一秒，立马又精神百倍地爬过去。做爱嘛，戏还是要做足的。把Orm清晨软软的身子搂进怀里，咬住他的耳朵啃舔一番，再捏住他本就晨勃的阴茎套弄几下，Orm就脸颊红红开始扭动，皮肤透出美好的颜色。气氛不错，Arthur扣住Orm揪住床单的手，想让对方也帮自己撸两下助助兴。

这下Orm不乐意了。他不舒服地哼唧了两声，在Arthur强壮的手臂和壮硕胸肌间动了动，抬起腿用膝盖蹭蹭硬挺的部位。

“直接进来。”这是一句不含调情意味的命令。

Arthur如鲠在喉，愣了片刻，还是叹口气解开浴巾，将Orm的裤子扯下来，两条白皙健美的腿拉开，提枪正准备上。

“等等！”再一次扫兴的Orm把Arthur推到一边，自己换成侧躺背对他的姿势。“这个姿势最有利于受孕。”

咽下一口辛酸泪，Arthur总算把柱身缓缓推入Orm湿热的阴道。亚特兰蒂斯男性的阴道与女性不同，少了外层的褶皱黏膜，更像是凭空出现的柔软洞穴，里面是软绵的肉壁，和后穴不同的触感。Arthur还记得Orm刚分化时，两个人像发现了新大陆一样在床上厮混了两天。可现在，做爱这件增强情感联系给予快感的行为，突然被赋予了一层使命。责任感让Arthur在抽插中分外紧张，生怕有什么做得不对，最后的射精也是不痛不快。抽出阴茎后，Orm马上夹紧了双腿，扯过被单盖好，显然也没获得多少快乐。

一对爱人，如果夫妻生活不愉快，那可是感情的大危机！

完成做爱任务的Arthur站在镜子前，感到自己被榨干。他突然感到很火大，如果不是母亲提到想当奶奶，Orm就不会这么着急地要孩子，自己也就不会如此轻易地失去了性福。

Arthur在浴室独自哀伤的同时，卧床休息的Orm听到了床头柜上手机震动的声音。看到上面备注的“医生”，Orm想也没想就接了起来。

“您好，Curry先生，我是您的主治医生。”经过电波切割的清亮女声传入耳朵。

“啊......您好。”

“是这样的。”对面的声音顿了顿，“我觉得先跟您电话联系一下比较好。有按照排卵时间进行性生活吧？明后天请带爱人来医院，检查一下有没有怀孕，还有点事情想谈一下。”

“请问是什么事情？”Orm敏锐的直觉开始活动。

“关于您的精子，出了一点问题。”

TBC


End file.
